Grito Ardiente
by ender2713
Summary: El principio de otra manera, puede cambiar como eres.


-¡Grito Ardiente: Cremación!

La técnica que más orgullo le daba y que nunca pensó utilizar era ahora su mejor opción, pero no se arrepentía de usarla por que no era para dañar, lo hacia por su hija; la pequeña Eve que encontró en una antigua ruina de los Nasod, era pequeñísima lo único que la hacia diferente era la gran gema que tenia en la frente, se la llevo y oculto para salvarla de sus compañeros los mercenarios, con el tiempo al no poder ocultarla se retiro y se fue a vivir a Hamel usando todos sus ahorros, se dedico a criar a su pequeña Eve hasta que tuvo unos 15 años y la tragedia se desató.

Un antiguo compañero suyo, Seicor se había unido al ejercito de los demonios y la ciudad entro en el caos, invadida por los demonios Hamel no resistió y el tuvo que sacar su espada y volver a sus días de "Comandante de las Flamas", luchó protegiendo su hogar y la vida de su pequeña, no necesitaba recompensa más que su hija esperándolo en casa, tranquila y feliz como siempre.

Pero el destino es un geniecillo cruel y no todo siempre sale como nos lo proponemos, pero aún si es imparable se le puede desviar un poco.

Eve tenía miedo nunca había visto a su padre con miedo o siquiera preocupación en el rostro, estaba escondida en el sótano de su casa con sus dos gravitones a los que bautizó como "Bat" y "Bet" ambos estaban junto a ella en actitud vigilante, Eve recordó cuando su padre se los dio: Era su cumpleaños 12 y al despertar su padre le felicito y le dio una caja finamente decorada en la que se encontraban sus gravitones y luego su padre le contó que los había encontrado dentro de un antiguo demonio al que sellaron hacia mucho tiempo. Y que como no le servían pero eran de gran calidad decidió conservar como un recuerdo.

Eve abrazó a sus gravitones mientras oyó un gran estruendo en la puerta del sótano se mantuvo expectante mientras miraba la puerta unos pasos se acercaban y ella creyendo que era su padre fue a abrir la puerta, pero lo que vio al abrirla no era su padre sino un demonio con una armadura negra, unos cuernos y una espada del mismo color, parecía un humano de unos 20 años más o menos, Eve estaba paralizada pensó que era el final así que tomo a sus gravitones y retrocedió mientras el demonio se acercaba lentamente diciendo:  
-Ven niña, no temas.

Mientras una sonrisa maniática adornaba su rostro seguro de su victoria una espada negra le atravesó el toráx, Eve grito asustada y se acurruco mientras retrocedía en el suelo.

-Tranquila- le dijo una voz familiar- ya es mío.

Era su padre, atacó al demonio por la espalda mientras estaba distraído.

-Tú, pero como?- inquirió el demonio mientras la sangre negra salía por su boca.

-Necesitas más que tu gran perro y diez mil demonios para detenerme- le contesto mientras le lanzaba hacia la calle y le lanzaba una granada.

-¡Papá!- grito Eve mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- abrazando a su hija con su mano humana, en ese momento Eve notó que su brazo nasod estaba al rojo y parecía muy desgastado sin contar que la piel en contacto con este estaba sangrando y aprecia que en cualquier momento se caería.

-Vamos Eve tengo que sacarte de aquí, ustedes- dirigiéndose a los gravitones- sosténgala a mi espalda y no la dejen caer y sin importar lo que pase pónganla a salvo.

Los gravitones le obedecieron y se combinaron sosteniendo a Eve como si fuese un bebé, a pesar de sus protestas:

-No, que hacen, déjenme Bat, Bet, obedezcan.

-Listo, hora de partir, esperemos que tener suerte.

-Papá, déjame ayudarte, estas herido, podría por lo menos intentar recuperar algunas medicinas de mi cuarto.- Protesto Eve intentando zafarse de sus gravitones.

-No hay tiempo, sus refuerzos ya deben estar aquí, y no creo poder sostener otra batalla de esa magnitud aunque debo admitir que seria divertido.-Le contesto su padre mientras salía corriendo por lo que era hace algunos días la ciudad de Hamel. Entonces Eve vio la destrucción que los demonios habían causado, por todas partes había muchos cadáveres de demonios y humanos que los habían enfrentado, muchos, por no decir todos, los demonios que estaban tirados tenían signos de haber sido quemados por metal muy caliente y se dio cuanta que el brazo nasod de su padre tenia manchas de sangre negra al igual que su ropa que era originalmente celeste ahora era más oscura que el negro.

-Ya casi estamos-le dijo.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Eve que no podía ver hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo.

-Al muelle-respondió su padre- hay unos barcos que saldrán a altamar hasta que se reúna el ejército de defensa- luego con un tono un poco extraño que nunca le había oido le dijo-mira Eve, tendrás que ir sola.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿PORQUÉ?- preguntó entre asustada y molesta Eve.

-Tengo que asegurarme que no te sigan o te encuentren hasta que estés a salvo, bájenla- ordeno a los gravitones, Eve volteo a verlo pero el seguía de espaldas, no dijeron nada, Eve podría haber sido mimada pero entendía a su padre más que nadie, ese silencio significaba un adiós que no podía sacar de su garganta, se acercó y le abrazó suavemente su padre se hincó de con una rodilla en el suelo y ella poso su cabeza en la nuca de su padre y le oyó decir casi inaudiblemente:

-Adiós y perdóname mi reina.-se levantó mientras tomaba su mano, la soltó y le acaricio el cabello mientras ella lloraba con gruesas lagrimas pero en silencio, era una de las lecciones que su padre le enseño y ella nunca olvidaría:  
"Nadie merece tus lágrimas, y aquel que las merezca nunca querrá verte derramándolas."

Su padre se pasó la mano por la cara, le sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ciudad.

Eve aun lloraba, cuando su padre salio de su vista soltó lo que estaba conteniendo:  
-¡BWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- se puso a llorar dando un grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, sabia que no tenia tiempo así que se levanto mientras aún sollozaba y junto a sus gravitones se dirigió hacia un barco y subió junto a los demás mientras se iban alejando vio que en el cielo se abrían las nubes y una gran horda de demonios salían de un portal en dirección a la flota en la que se encontraba, el pánico se apodero de la gente que empezó a gritar y a correr algunos cayeron al mar, mientras estaban descontrolados Eve vio un objeto que parecía un cometa naranja acercarse a toda velocidad e impactar contra un risco cercano, la horda seguía acercándose desde el cielo y el cometa que se chocó era nada más que su padre.

-¡Papá¡ ¡¿Qué intentas?!- le grito Eve desde el barco, pero debido al ruido no la oyó.- Bat, Bet vayan y ayuden a papá.- dicho esta la pequeña lanzo a sus gravitones hacia donde estaba su padre, este los vio y les ordeno algo y entonces los gravitones empezaron a excavar en la roca durante unos 30 segundos y salieron cargando un escudo de metal de unos 20 cm. de espesor y un área suficiente para que se parara una persona, su padre se poso en el escudo usándolo como plataforma mientras los gravitones lo sostenían y se impulso con ellos hacia la horda que estaba cada vez más cerca, con su brazo nasod apuntando a los demonios se oyó un grito claro y fuerte:  
-¡Cometa Draco De la Reina Nasod!

Y con una explosión equiparable al impacto de un meteorito mediano de su brazo nasod y el resto de el se volvieron cenizas junto a la horda de demonios en una nube de fuego rojo.


End file.
